powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Fast and Fairytales
'''Power Rangers Fast and Fairytales '''is a fairytale-themed power rangers series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis ''"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Fairytalia, there lived a king and queen who ruled the land happily forever after until the Evil Queen and her army of villains shrouded the land with darkness and enslaved the people to make them live unhappily ever after. To end her threat, the king and queen sent five magical bookmarks to five teenagers who have a love for fairytales and defend every story in the world to live happily ever after. They are the Power Rangers Fast and Fairytales!"- ''Narrator. When the Evil Queen ruled the land of Fairytalia, five teenagers must protect all the Fairytales and their own world from other storybook villains so they can live happily ever after. Along the way, they'll meet other rangers. Characters Rangers * Peyton (Red Puss n Boots Ranger) * Cindy (Pink Cinderella Ranger) * Ariel (Blue Little Mermaid Ranger) * Alan (Yellow Aladdin Ranger) * Robert (Green Peter Pan Ranger) * Allison (Gold Alice Ranger) * Mei Li (Aqua Mulan Ranger) * Snowy (White Snow White Ranger) * Ramona (Purple Rapunzel Ranger) Allies * King Storian * Queen Quill * Good Fairies * Joker * Brothers Grimm * Mother Goose * Puss n Boots * Goldilocks * The Little Mermaid * Cinderella * Sleeping Beauty * Prince Charming * Mulan * Mad Hatter * Alice * White Rabbit * The Three Bears * Snow White * Rapunzel * Little Bo Peep * 12 Dancing Princesses * The Boy Who Paints Cats * Hansel and Gretel * Peter Pan Villains * Evil Queen * Candy Witch * Sea Witch * Evil Fairy * Queen of Hearts * Card Men * Jafar * Stepmother and Stepsisters * Rumplestiltskin * Snow Queen Zords * Cat MegaZord * Horse MegaZord * Dolphin MegaZord * Monkey MegaZord * Wolf MegaZord * Rabbit MegaZord * Dragon MegaZord * Peacock MegaZord * Bluebird MegaZord * Phoenix MegaZord Arsenal * Mystic Bookmarks- Magical bookmarks with gemstones and the Fairytales' symbols that allows the rangers to transform. * Fairy Flyers- Magical golden fairy wings that allows the rangers to fly. * White Rabbit's Hand Watch- a weapon that stops time and also travels through time. * Puss n Boots Sword- Red Ranger's weapon * Cinderella Midnight Wand- Pink Ranger's weapon * Little Mermaid Seashell Shocker- Blue Ranger's weapon * Aladdin Lamp- Yellow Ranger's weapon * Peter Pan Bow- Green Ranger's weapon * Alice Rabbit Scepter- Gold Ranger's weapon * Mulan Spear- Aqua Ranger's weapon * Rapunzel Whip- Purple Ranger's weapon Episodes '''Episode 1. (Series Premiere) Once Upon a Time...: '''Once upon a time, the Evil Queen ruled Fairytalia the home of fairytales until the former king and queen, Storian and Quill, who are now behind bars, send five magical bookmarks to five special fairytale loving teenagers who have a strong belief that fairytales are real and together, they must band their new powers and defeat the Evil Queen and the other fairytale villains.Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Series Category:Ranger Teams